


The Cat on the Catwalk

by ttbbhatter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cringe, F/M, First story, Gabriel Agreste Fashion Showdown for Young Aspiring Female Designers, Gen, Identity Reveal, No actual catwalk, Reveal, cheesy ending, date, just read and find out, ruined ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttbbhatter/pseuds/ttbbhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING* <br/>CRINGE LEVELS ARE 274928+ SO IM WARNING YOU RN</p><p> </p><p>When Marinette wins a fashion competition, she is rewarded a moonlit candle dinner with Adrien! But the two become way too close, almost like they've been friends they're whole life. When they transform, there is something familiar about the other that just feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hero Designs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just wanna say that this is my first posted fan fiction! I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.i hope you enjoy and feedback would appreciated. I just want to clarify that I will not be posting frequently due to my many priorities. Thanks for reading! BTW sorry for the confusing changes of Chat and Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20/2/2018
> 
> ps: this note has been written long after this was published.
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, I ACTUALLY CRIED READING THIS AGAIN BC IT WAS CRINGY AS OMG I CANT EVEN.
> 
> IT ENDED SO BADLY LIKE I CANT EVEN TELL WHERE I WAS BLUMMIN GOING WITH THIS STORY. 
> 
> OKAY PROCEED.

Marinette's P.O.V

It's the holidays and I'm stitching away at my desk, sewing black sequins all over a dress that I'm making for a competition. I had entered the 'Gabriel Agreste Fashion Show Down for Young Aspiring Female Designers'. Every competitor must create an original design for a young man and woman suitable for a moonlit dinner. The winner's design will be modelled in the next edition of 'Classy Couture'. Adrien would model the tuxedo and an unknown female would model the dress. There was also an extra prize that was secret. I just wanted to show Gabriel I was worthy of becoming his apprentice, and getting ADRIEN to wear my design was awesome.

I had finished the tuxedo already and was working on the dress. I had stitched sequins all over the dress with a red bow at the back to give it a ladybug touch. I then took miniscule circular pieces of red felt and stitched them around the bottom of the dress. 

The tuxedo was Cat Noir themed. I had no idea as to who Cat Noir was but I figured Adrien would look good in literally ANYTHING. The pocket on the side had an emerald green paw print and the tie had a hidden paw print as well.

I had pretty much finished both outfits and I only needed to pass them on to Gabriel. I was relieved I had finished stitching everything because I'd been working for seven days straight and didn't get much time to do holiday homework.

I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes tightly. Tiredly, I reached for Tikki, who had been watching me work for hours. I mumbled. I gave up on trying to talk so I closed my eyes again and slept.

I slept for three hours straight and woke up to the sound of knocking. I trudged down the stairs with my arms drooped down. Mum and Dad were having a date afternoon meaning I had to do everything for the day. Before I answered the door, I peeped outside the glass window. I saw a dark haired woman with a red streak on her fringe. She looked quite familiar. I looked to her side and saw Adrien! I realised it was Nathalie, Gabriel's assistant. I tamed my hair with my fingers and opened the door.

"Hi Adrien!... Oh and Nathalie." I said welcoming them in. 

"Good afternoon, we have come to pick up the dress and tuxedo for the competition. They're due today. Are your designs finished yet?" Nathalie said in a soft tone.

"Yes, I'll go grab them" I say racing up to my room to grab my designs. I flick off dust that has been collected while sitting on my bed even though there is hardly any and rush back down. I give it to Nathalie with a big smile and stare at Adrien. 

Oh Adrien. His perfect hair, emerald green eyes and rosy cheeks! I breathe deeply but continue to stare adoringly at Adrien. I feel a tap on my shoulders. 

"Yes Adrien?" I say enthusiastically with my eyes glued to his perfectly done hair. I realise the tap is just Nathalie tapping at my shoulder and turn around.

"Um sorry, what were you saying?" I exclaim with my cheeks turning a bright pink. Nathalie thanks me and walks out the door, Adrien by her side.

"See ya later Marinette" Adrien says while winking at me. I try to speak but no words come out. I flop onto the couch. Adrien was amazing but I could never reveal that to him. I wish I could be as open as Cat Noir with his love for Ladybug but unfortunately I can't.


	2. Ladybug and Cat Noir!: My Favourite Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanna thank the people that left kudos ♥️. This chapter is written in Adrien's point of view by the way . Thank you for reading!

Adrien's P.O.V

I'm sitting in the car driving from house to house picking up the entries for my father's contest. I'm honestly not looking forward to the moonlit candle dinner. It's the extra prize for the winner. A dinner with ME. I'm not looking forward to it because it's probably with Chloe. As soon as I told her what the extra prize was (more like was threatened to tell her) she decided to enter .She'll probably threaten my dad even with all his money and power. Her father is more powerful. 

I'm looking at all the designs we've picked up so far. As far as I can see, we've picked up three designs. Most of the people we visited didn't finish the design by the deadline. Our last stop was the hell on Earth, Chloe Bourgeoise's hotel.

We enter the hotel and sat on the silk chairs in the reception. In the distance I see a running figure with blonde hair. I realise it's Chloe! I wait until she jumps into the air to dive into my arms. But before she landed, I moved to the side. 

"Hand over the design please" Nathalie said in a rather heavy tone, holding her hands out waiting for the tuxedo and dress to be placed onto her hands. I could tell Nathalie was waiting to be set free from the Chloe world. But before Chloe handed over the designs, which were nowhere to be seen, she shoved Nathalie to the side and sat next to me.

" Hi Adrikins!!!!" She screamed, caressing my cheek. I pulled away and seated my self next to Nathalie. Chloe rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a tuxedo from a doll set as well as a mini red carpet dress. Nathalie observed the two outfits and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. But she closed it immediately. I guess she realised that if she didn't speak, this would be quicker. 

I see Chloe approaching me once more and decide to make a run for it. Nathalie begins to dash off to and we both head to the car. I'm glad we finally got out of there. And now, I could go home and relax.

So I'm lying in my bed while thinking about random things. Sports, countries, clothing, models, you name it but after hours of random thoughts, I thought about Ladybug. 

Her beautiful eyes, silky hair and strawberry lips. I mumble to myself about the best aspects of Ladybug. Unfortunately, Plagg listened and teased me while eating his dangerously smelly Camembert. Ladybug always knew what to do and saved me too, as Adrien and Cat Noir. My main thought was who was behind that mask? She never dared to give up her identity. But she does look quite familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.

Suddenly, I hear an angry voice calling my name. I know it's my father but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to provoke him either so I trotted over to his office. 

"Adrien, tell me, which one do you fancy the most?" My father said in a lighter tone than before but still with angry undertones. I observed all the outfits carefully. 

First up was Chloe's outfit which was definitely out of the question. Beside it was Jacqueline's, a family friend of mine. Her dress was very elegant but had a huge gap. Her tuxedo was fine but smelt of hay.

The next design belonged to Amelie, an old acquaintance of mine. Her tuxedo was very silky and sharp but had a random patch of green material sewed to the pocket. Her dress was covered in stains which I didn't quite like. 

I then moved onto the last design by Marinette. Her dress sparkled with sequins and the red felt at the bottom gave it a ladybug effect which I was quite interested in. Maybe she is a huge ladybug fan too? The tuxedo was silky and had Cat Noir touches which brought out me, but no one knew it. 

"Father, my favourite is Marinette's" I exclaim with no doubt. It had part of me on there, whether she knew it or not. I pick up the dress and tuxedo and hand it to my father. He nods and takes the outfits over to his desk. 

"This was my favourite too" he says with an evil looking smirk on his face. I thought nothing of it and walked to my room. I didn't have to worry about dinner with Chloe if she didn't win. Unless she found out. Which she wasn't going to.


	3. Ladybug and Cat Noir!: Extra Reward

Marinette's P.O.V

"Girl, you are going to win for sure!" Alya said as she circled around my room. She had originally come to pick up some green tea macarons but then decided to stay for a bit.

"Gabriel has exquisite taste and I don't think my designs are up to standard." I say with doubt. My phone suddenly started vibrating crazily to the point where it almost fell off my desk. I picked it up and realise I received an email from the Agreste household. I read it aloud to Alya and myself.

"Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I send you this info to inform you that you have won the Gabriel Agreste Fashion Showdown for Young Aspiring Female Designers. Your designs will be modelled by Adrien and you. And if you want to know about the extra prize, come to our mansion at 6:30 PM 25th of April. Make sure to come to the Eiffel Tower at 2:00 PM for the photoshoot."

I could barely believe it! I didn't just win, I had won the privilege to model with ADRIEN!! I danced around my room to Alya's timed clapping. But then I realised today was the 25th of April. And it was already six o'clock! I had to get to the Agreste mansion in exactly thirty minutes if I wanted to know about the special prize. I panicked.

"ALYA, I AM A BIG MESS!!! MY HAIR IS FRIZZY, MY CLOTHES ARE WRINKLED AND I HAVE NO MAKEUP ON!!" I yelled to Alya who was covering her face to prevent spit. She placed her hands on my shoulders and told me to breathe. She began to comb my hair. Then she took my curling iron and began curling stands of my hair. She applied a layer of concealer and I applied some strawberry lip gloss. I changed into another copy of my everyday outfit and raced out the door, bidding goodbyes to my parents and Alya.

Quietly, I mumbled to myself. I stood outside of the gates waiting for Nathalie to open them. But instead, she opens the camera and begins to speak.

"State your business." She said in a rather angry tone. I replied and told her I was coming to learn about the special prize. Then I heard a loud metal squeak. I realised the gates were opening so I marched through them ready for Gabriel.

I knocked on the door and tapped my foot on the ground waiting for the door to open. I could feel Tikki nibbling on the chocolate chips I put in my bag for her. The doors opened and I quietly walked through. 

Like a chicken, I looked in every direction to see if anyone was there. After a solid five minutes, I heard foot steps. I realised someone was approaching me. But as it came closer, I realise it wasn't Gabriel or Nathalie. It was ADRIEN. 

Quickly, I stood straightly and pretended to look at my nails. 

"Hi Marinette!" Adrien called from across the room. I perked my head up and headed towards him. He waved and I wave back, trying to hide my red cheeks. 

"My father isn't home right now so come over to my room and I'll tell you about the special award." I couldn't believe I was about to see Adrien's room. Nino always talked about how big it was and the many awesome features. 

We sat on his cotton bed which felt like a fluffy cloud, not that I'd know what that'd feel like. I looked around and was overwhelmed by the huge climbing walls and skating walls. His wall was covered in Jagged Stone posters but one poster was a Ladybug poster with a red heart around her. Was Adrien in love with Ladybug? If he was, that technically means he's in love with ME. 

"Marinette?" Adrien says. I realise that he's about to get started on the reward. He begins explaining.

"So as you know, you have won the Gabriel Agreste Fashion Showdown for Young Aspiring Female Designers. That means your designs will be modelled in the next edition of Classy Couture by you and me." I blush and explain to my self that I WILL BE MODELLING MY DESIGNS WITH ADRIEN! 

"But you also have an extra prize, a moonlit candle dinner with me tomorrow at 6:30PM" I widened my eyes and turned my smile into a confused frown. There was huge party happening in my mind I mean THIS IS BASICALLY A DATE but on the outside, I looked like I wasn't looking forward to it. Nathalie barged in and told Adrien he needed to head to fencing class and that I needed to head home. 

Adrien walked me to the door. I had to get home to tell Alya the news over the phone. I couldn't believe it. This was practically my first date with ADRIEN! I skipped home and had a huge smile on my face.


	4. Ladybug and Cat Noir!: Adrien's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my titles suck... Anyways sorry about the fact that I haven't posted for a while. This chapter is quite skinny (like all my other ones) anyway I hope you enjoy!

Adrien's P.O.V

So I'm sitting at the table with perfect posture and patiently waiting for my personal chef to serve me dinner. I'm thinking about Marinette. She was clumsy and shy but could stand up to someone when she wanted to. She stood up to Chloe a bunch of times, kind of like Ladybug. They both have similar hair and bluebell eyes. But Ladybug never tripped unlike Marinette. It wasn't possible that they were the same person. Marinette was adorable and sometimes I did think of her as more than a friend but I always denied I had feelings for her because I felt I would betray Ladybug.

"Dinner is ready!" My personal chef walked into the room with a large lobster and salad side with a cheese plate. I nibbled on my lobster and checked no one was around. I let Plagg eat off the cheese platter while I chewed ravenously off the lobster and salad. 

I cleaned the lobster bones with my teeth and left the tiniest bits off salad on my plate. Plagg had licked his cheese plate clean. I ran to my room, Plagg by my side. I hopped onto my desk chair and check my emails. I had received dozens of emails from Nino and one from Marinette. 

I checked all of Nino's emails which were unimportant but I check Marinette's email and I gasped.

MARINETTE: Alya, I really am crushing on Adrien, how am I gonna do on this 'date'?

She was crushing on me?!? She always acted shy around me but I assumed that was her personality. It must've been an accidental email. She must've been trying to send it to Alya but sent it to me. I couldn't believe it. I began to think maybe it was a prank and they deliberately sent it to me. But Nino always talked about Marinette, maybe hinting? And Alya mentioned her notorious times in our science project. I realised I had spent an hour on email and hopped into my bed thinking about Marinette.

I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep. Plagg was peacefully sleeping in my pyjama pocket. I was just thinking about Marinette. Maybe I did have feelings for her. It would all be revealed tomorrow. I realised the more I thought about her, the less sleepy I became. I took a sleeping pill from the medicine jar Nathalie gave me for emergencies. 

My dreams were influenced heavily by today. Like usual, there was Ladybug but there was also Marinette. I had to choose between them. Dream Adrien was torn so did that mean I had feelings for Marinette?

"ADRIEN!" A voice screamed from the other side of the house. I realised it was father so I walked to his bedroom, placing Plagg underneath my pillow. I sat down on the edge of my father's bed. I yawned tiredly and flopped onto him. He hugged me closely. I felt cared for. He pushed my shoulders up and glared at me. 

"Your dinner is today, please wear that silk tuxedo your haberdasher made, you don't want to wrinkle that Cat Noir suit." Gabriel said. I thought he was going to be affectionate for once. But I understood. I trudged to my room and picked Plagg up. 

I changed into my everyday clothes and hid Plagg behind my jacket. 

"Got any Camembert?" Plagg said with a smirk and the puppy dog eyes. He perked out of my jacket and tried to sniff out cheese. I squeezed him tight and tucked him behind my jacket once more with a look assuring him there was cheese coming.

I sat down at the table with my fingers tapping on the table. It was a habit I picked up from Nino. I smelt steak with pepper sauce and veggies, and of course the platter of cheese. The smell grew stronger each minute. I could feel Plagg kicking my jacket, waiting impatiently for his cheese plate. I then thought about Ladybug. She was breathtaking. But before I could elaborate on the ladybug topic with myself, my chef waltzed in, placing a tiny piece of medium rare steak in front of me as well as a gargantuan plate of cheese.


	5. Ladybug and Cat Noir! Texting Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the the long wait for this chapter. Recently I've been slapped with assignments and new episodes haven't come to inspire me. I've also been experiencing that problem where you can't lead on the chapter so this chapter is probably the skinniest thing ever. I promise the next one will be larger. Please enjoy!

Marinette's P.O.V

Excitedly, I pranced around my room, still trying to believe that I was going to a candlelit dinner with Adrien!!! I had Alya on the phone trying to stop me from cheering loudly. Even though I was over the moon, at the same time, I was freaking out and imagining how the dinner would play out.

"I AM LITERALLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled into my phone. 

"You should be girl but I applaud you for not asking me what to do." Alya said as I frantically ran around my room. I stopped as I heard the words. I stood there confused. I was pretty sure I sent her a message asking her how I'd do on the 'date'.

"I sent you a message asking how I'd do on the 'date', remember?." I said into the phone, confident I had sent that message to her. She replied saying she never got a message saying that. I stood still for a second, as if I was paralysed but then ran to my computer.

I scrolled through my message history with Alya. There were many jokes and messages about Ladybug identity conspiracy theories, from Alya obviously. I saw everything but the one message. I stood still once again, dumbfounded. I realised I had sent a message to Adrien that he saw. I NEVER send messages to Adrien because I'm too shy, even though I can't see his dreamy face.

I was curious as to what I sent, maybe I forgot that I sent something? I clicked on his name and saw the last thing I wanted to see there. My message. It revealed my true feelings for him and now he knew. In two hours, I'd have to face him, with him knowing about my huge crush on him. Alya realised I had been silent for a while and checked to see if I was there. 

"You there girl?" Alya asked. My face was numb. I told her to hang up and then I'd call her back.


	6. Ladybug and Cat Noir! : Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I promised that this chapter would be longer but I haven't had much rest and am going through a really depressing phase. I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter though!

Adrien's P.O.V

As the clock ticked and the time was coming for our meet-up, I began to prepare myself. Even though Marinette was a good friend, I wanted to look as fancy as possible, mostly because my father wouldn't tolerate me wearing casual clothes to a dinner and my haberdasher already prepared a brand new tux for this one event. I walked over to my room sloppily and grabbed my tuxedo to change. Plagg was sound asleep in a cheese box I preserved for him. Tiredly, I buttoned up my white collared shirt and slipped on my black jacket vest. I grabbed Plagg and placed him in my pocket. Then I sprayed some mouthwash in my mouth and combed my hair. Without saying bye to my father, I rushed out the door to where Gorilla was standing to drive me to the dinner.

The ride was long and boring. I had no one to talk to. It was silent. Every once in a while, Gorilla grunted but that was all that really came from him. 

After about half an hour of waiting, we finally arrived at the Eiffel Tower. Gorilla stood outside of my door for me to come out but honestly it wasn't necessary. I sighed heavily and walked over to the lift so I could get up to the top. In deep thought, I stood still in the lift waiting for it to reach the top. Marinette's text confused me. Was it a prank? Was it accidental? Only she knew. When the lift doors opened, I knew it was time for the dinner. 

Like a gentleman I sat down in my chair politely. But then I realised Marinette had not yet arrived. I still had time before I had to face the girl who confused me with just a few words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! I know it sucks...


	7. Ladybug and Cat Noir!: Facing the Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last one and I've spent quite a bit of time on this one. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette's P.O.V

I was still paralysed in shock. My dad called me down which was the only reason I could move. 

"What is it dad?" I said in a robotic voice. He pointed to the clock. I could see that it was 6:24 pm. I realised I only had six minutes to get ready before the dinner! Even though Adrien knew about my gigantic crush on him, I didn't want to miss the opportunity to dine with him. I rushed up to my room frantically and grabbed my black and white summer dress which I designed and sewed by myself. It was original so I thought that it would be new to Adrien's eyes. Then I grabbed a long white coat and ran out the door.

Swiftly, I ran to the Eiffel Tower, my hair blowing in the wind. It gave me the feel of my ladybug life. When everything seemed fast. The Eiffel Tower was rapidly becoming bigger to my eyes. It took me about three minutes to get there and about three THOUSAND gallons of my energy to run all the way. I panted more than I ever had before. Then I ran to the lift and went whizzing through the different levels of the tower. 

When I arrived at the top, I saw Adrien's back facing me. In my mind, tense music started building up as I walked cautiously over to the table. 

"...Hi" I squeaked in a quiet and soft voice. His head immediately turned in my direction. He stood up and came over to my side of the table and pulled out my chair. This was why I crushed on him so badly. He was such a gentleman. 

There was an awkward silence until the waiter came and asked for our waiters. I hadn't looked at the menu. I didn't know what they sold because I'd never been to Eiffel Dinners before. Trying to look as natural as possible, I took the menu and scanned through it. The variety was very broad and I couldn't decide what to order. I gave Adrien a face saying order for me. Judging by his facial expression, he got the message.

"I'll have the Coquilles Saint-Jacques and for the lady, she'll have Soupe à L’oignon." Adrien said like it was planned out. The waiter bowed and walked away. After he left, there was silence once again. I tried to start up a conversation but then got lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Your dress looks nice..." Adrien stuttered as if he was looking at a beauty goddess. I couldn't respond . The words wouldn't form and come out of my mouth. Then the food arrived.

The soup looked absolutely amazing! In a miraculous turn of events I began to thank Adrien like he was a best friend. He looked confused. Then I started talking about school. Surprisingly he could relate to many situations that Alya and I had been through. By then I was comfortable with Adrien so close. I ravenously gulped down my soup and wiped down my mouth. He looked at me in disgust but in a jokey disgust. We both broke into laughter.

The night went by quickly and we had been talking for the whole night. At about 7:00 pm slow music began to play. Adrien stood up and reached out for my hand. We were in a private room so I stood up as well and placed my hand in his. My chin was placed on his shoulder. The moment felt magical.


	8. Ladybug and Cat Noir!: Akumatized Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry for not updating in a while but I have been through so much drama lately and have had other priorities like school which is stressful. Hope you enjoy!!!

Adrien's/Cat Noir P.O.V

Marinette and I started the night off awkwardly but now we were dancing. I felt something I'd never felt before. A tingle in my heart. Something indescribable. Love? Then I heard the scream of a woman from outside. Immediately, both of our heads perked up. More screams came bursting from outside. I ran outside to see what all the commotion was. Marinette followed closely behind me. We saw a gargantuan alien like being striking Parisians with green goo that looked slightly like the green ooze that came out from Freddo Frog double chocolates. Plagg's head came out of my jacket pocket. He had just woken up from the noise. I realised I had to transform to save Paris. I looked over to excuse myself but Marinette had already dashed off. Shrugging my shoulders, I ran to the VIP bathroom. 

"Plagg, claws out!" I yelled. Luckily the bathroom were quadruple brick. I just hoped there were no security cameras peeking into my stall. It was nice to be back in my black cat suit. I dashed out to find Ladybug trying to hit the alien with her yo yo. Quickly, I ran to where she was standing clearly failing with her yo yo. 

"Finally cat! It took you long enough, I began to think that I'd have to fight this off by myself" she said with relieved face. We began jumping from wall to wall in a parkour like style. 

When we reached the top, we took a moment to breathe. But then we heard massive amounts of goo being shot at citizens so immediately we jumped on to the alien. It was like jumping into a puddle. Except the mud was more oozy and it was green. Goo splashed onto my shoes. I looked over to Ladybug who had her game face on, ready to defeat this thing. I was sure whoever was under that mask was beautiful. But I got distracted and didn't realise that the monster was lowering his hand ready to slide us off! Ladybug grabbed my hand tightly and swung her yo yo back over to the Eiffel Tower. The night breeze flowed through my hair as we swung through the wind.

We landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug toppled on top of me. There was a familiar feeling about Ladybug that I knew I had felt before but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. She slightly blushed when she landed on me. Then she stood up and brushed herself off as if nothing had happened just then. I then stood up as well knowing that feeling was familiar but then I found myself covered in a slimy substance that felt awfully grotesque. I looked over to my left. Ladybug was swinging away onto the monster. I couldn't do anything as I was paralysed in both fear and slime. Plagg yelled inside of my ring. His yells were helpless. It was all up to Ladybug. 

Watching Ladybug taking on the beast was so painful for me to watch as I wished I could assist in the fight. I knew she was struggling but the look in her eyes showed that she wasn't going to give up. Her looks gave messages just like Marinette's facial expressions in the restaurant. 

Marinette had a shy side but could be crazy when she wanted to. I'd see her with Alya looking totally fine but when I approach her or she approaches me, she tends to freak out and panic. Ladybug was almost the complete opposite. She was brave and stood up to akumatized victims like it was her job to. Well, it kind of is. 

BLOOP! My train of thought crashes. I look over to the alien monster who is still shooting blobs of goo. But then I realised   
something was perched on it's head. A figure wearing a red and black jumpsuit. Wait... LADYBUG!!!

I immediately reacted and tried to wipe off the slime that covered my body. I was not successful. Plagg yelled. 

"USE YOUR CATACLYSM" I had forgotten about my special power completely even though I practically used it weekly. 

"Cataclysm!" I slashed the goo with my hand freeing me from the slime that I was encased in and eventually, I was goo free. But saving myself didn't matter. Saving Paris as well as Ladybug was my top priority even if it meant ditching Marinette, wherever she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!❤️


	9. Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir: Perfume Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Hope you enjoy. :>

Marinette's/Ladybug P.O.V

I was paralysed in the slimy goo I had been shot with. It felt slippery across my face. My vision was blurred as the goo covered my face like frosted glass. The only thing that was recognisable was the green slime that was being shot at the poor citizens of Paris. It sounds hardly harming at all but actually hurt more than expected. 

Suddenly, black leather clouded the translucent green layer covering my eyes. A hand slashed at me and the goo. At first I was petrified but then realised it was Cat Noir rescuing me. Nothing happened. I heard a faint voice saying:

"I already used my cataclysm." He then jumped off the monster leaving me wondering how he got up in the first place. Regardless, I was still trapped, leaving Paris in only Cat Noir's care. Even if Cat Noir became a stronger superhero, he still wouldn't be able to de-evilise the akuma. Then I realised I could use my lucky charm. Tikki told me even when encased is closed spaces, the yo yo magically makes room ( I know, sounds ridiculous) but it worked for Cat Noir so it should be the same for me right? 

"Lucky charm!" I yelled. My yo yo was stuck but eventually struck itself at the slime and slashed the case of goo. In my arms lay a jack hammer. I was only slightly confused. The alien's hand was where goo was shot, all I had to do was drill it! Cat Noir then jumped up and had a serious face on. We were ready. But there was an unforgettable scent I'd never smelt on Cat before and an aura I knew I had been sound too. An exclusive perfume reserved only for prestigious fashion designers. And let's just say Gabriel Agreste was one of them. Who is Gabriel Agreste's son? ADRIEN.

My thoughts must've made their way onto my face as Cat asked me what the shock face was for. I shook my head to say don't worry but he must've taken the message wrong as he asked once again. I could fell the monster's arm slowly coming to into a tilt as I shushed Cat and jumped down. Somehow, I could only just hear Cat Noir mutter confused words. He then jumped down as well and the strong fragrance hit me in the face reminding me about the perfume. The jackhammer was surprisingly as light as a feather and took almost no effort to carry around. The problem was easy to solve as it was similar to Reflekta's akumatized item. I drilled the hand and prayed I didn't hurt the little kid inside. An akuma fluttered out of the hand so I swiftly caught it with my yo yo and released it to be free. Cat just stood there with crossed arms feeling great about himself. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was standing. 

"Nice job Cat" I said.

"Ditto" he replied with a wink and his signature smirk. But that was just a reminder of the strong perfume I had smelt earlier. My earrings beeped before I could elaborate on this idea so I fist bumped Cat Noir then flew out of there. 

In my room, I was swivelling around on my chair thinking about the events of today. I quickly realised the dinner wasn't over but I didn't have the energy to run there. Tiredly, I walked over to my computer and sent Adrien a text saying I wouldn't be coming back. Then I saw the text I sent earlier about my crush. Adrien never brought that up. Maybe he felt the same way? After five minutes of thinking, I realised that familiar feeling I got from Cat Noir was from Adrien! Tikki listened to my ranting and was shaking her tiny head the whole time.

"It's just your crazy theory Marinette. You never know though" Tikki said. She winked at me like she knew something. I brushed that feeling off as I realised it was nearing my bedtime and my parents would check on me soon. Besides, the slime was heavy and dragged me down so I had used all my energy drowning in slime. 

The next morning, I woke up later than usual and immediately picked up my phone. Alya had sent me a million texts and was still sending. My phone vibrated like crazy so I replied as quickly as possible to stop her online yapping. Finally the vibrating stopped and became a tingle. But before I could really enjoy the silence, a calendar notification buzzed like crazy on my computer AND my phone. I swiped up the phone notification and slopped over to my desk. I stared at the calendar on my computer and saw a red dot. That meant today was an important date I couldn't miss. I tiredly clicked the dot to see birthday balloons popping out on my screen. After three solid minutes of confetti and balloons breaking out on my screen, the date popped out. I muttered it to myself.

"Mum's Birthday". I said this to myself several times before realising what I was actually reading. I quickly rushed down to find my mum serving customers. I asked dad to fill in for her and I pulled her into the lounge room and shouted happy birthday with jazz hands and an enthusiastic face. She had a confused face at first but then pulled me into a tight hug. She thanked me then went back to continue work. It was a chill day and I knew my mum wouldn't want me to ruin my day for her but I decided to go shopping. 

I grabbed my pleather Zoella backpack to stuff my purse and phone in. I headed off to the mall hoping I wouldn't see anyone I knew there. I immediately headed to the perfume shop and looked at the feminine perfumes. There were many heavy scents but I knew my mum preferred the light ones. In the corner of my eye I saw a blonde haired figure approaching me. As soon as I saw the green eyes, I knew it was Adrien. I panicked and was paralysed in a weird position. 

"Hey Marinette" Adrien said with nervousness in his voice. I was still frozen. I tried to reply but all I said was fhkjgkqmveq. The longer I stood there, the more awkward it became. I noticed that Adrien was wearing the same scent as last night. Not realising what I was actually doing, I grabbed his white jacket and sniffed it like a dog. Adrien's face looked concerned. After I realised what I was doing I ran off faster than Usain Bolt. AWKWARD!


	10. Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir: Painful Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for leaving kudos and for even pressing on this in the first place. Just want to say there are some broken bones. Nothing gory but just in case there are any super sensitive people out there. Thank you.

Adrien's P.O.V

So Marinette had just ran off after practically eating my jacket with her nose. I obviously was confused but also melancholy. I didn't know why I was sad and I thought to myself about last night. It was magical in a different way than it usually was. Normally all the prize winners are drooling all over me and trying to get to me but not Marinette. I liked that. I didn't want constant attention. I preferred to be at ease.

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands grabbed me on the shoulders. I jumped. I turned around to see Nino looking brighter than the sun.

"What's up" I said in the most casual voice. I tried to play it off that I wasn't scared but the look in Nino's eyes told me he knew so I stopped trying. 

"How was the dinner last night man?" Nino asked, his voice sounding eager to hear what I had to say. I had told him about the text that Marinette sent me but completely forgot about it last night. 

"It was.... Magical" I replied realising that last night was more than that. Nino looked confused but then shrugged. He pulled out his phone from his backpack and showed me a picture of Ladybug transforming back. Apparently, it had been caught by a weak bystander and sent to the lady blog. I could see a speckle of a clothing I swore I had seen before. A white summer dress. Similar to the one Marinette wore last night. I gasped. I knew something was up. But then I saw a brown strand of hair instead of black/blue so I held back my suspicions. Nino ended up spotting Alya across the mall and running over to say hi. I decided to leave the shop as well as the whole centre and head home.

The picture was sealed in my mind. I had compared many people to Ladybug including Marinette. But the photo had the same dress. It was the hair that tripped me up. Even though the town were polar opposites, I was beginning to find similarities with hair, voice and even breath. Nothing was confirmed though. My theory racked my brain so I decided to crash early and wake up later for lunch.

CRASH! I woke up earlier than planned to find my window shattered. Luckily the shards avoided my bed but were scattered around my room. I could hear my father ordering Natalie around despite the broken glass flying around our mansion. I knew it wasn't safe so I slammed my secret security button to elevate me out of there. Even though I had defeated villains and done many scary things before, this was even more petrifying especially still being whole human. I couldn't transform because my dad asked Gorilla to install a camera in the elevator in case something happened. 

Suddenly the elevator lurched violently to the left. My head slammed against the side. Hard. It hurt so much that my eyes began to tear up. I clutched my head with my arms even though I knew it wouldn't do it much good. I could feel my head bruising and becoming purple. My teared up eyes began pouring tears down onto the floor like a waterfall. However, I didn't wimp. I tried to have a Cat Noir sense of mind but my head throbbed so hard. I shut my eyes hoping to fall into a deep slumber and wake up fine. Sleep was my best friend in this fight. But after closing my eyes, I heard a pair of feet leap into the elevator. Slowly I opened my eyes to find M'Lady standing before my eyes. 

"Come on, I'll bring you to safety." She said in a soft and sweet tone. But I could hear confident undertones. I loved this girl, whoever she was behind that mask. She reached her hand out. I grabbed it knowing what came next was going to be awesome. But I knew she'd be curious as to where Cat was. I couldn't transform right there and then. I had to get out first.

As Ladybug used her yoyo to fly us out of there, I tried to think of more theory points. My head was still in a bad condition but I could muster up a few adequate points. Before I knew it, I was out in the air. I breathed the freshness that came with it but soon found more glass flying above my head. One shard slightly brushed my hair with such intensity that it hurt. I saw a piece hit Ladybug in the cheek which is why it bled the tiniest amount. The yoyo was doing wonders as it was flying us up into the air in a straight line. I looked around and embraced the view from up high. I looked back to where I was originally looking to find a bird squawking in front of me. I screamed and let go of Ladybug to find myself dropping down with glass still throwing itself at me. I finally had a thought of why glass was shattering and flying in the first place. 

Before I knew it, my body slammed down onto the hard linoleum of the elevator. I could see Ladybug's bright red suit from down here. My body hurt even more than my head and I could feel my bones slightly cracking. This time the tears flowed quicker and more generated in my eyes. My eyes had no choice but to let the tears be. I tried to shut my eyes and sleep once more. This time I was successful and slept in pain.

When I opened my eyes, I squealed a tiny bit. Light flashed in my eyes. I could make out Ladybug, Nino and Gorilla standing beside me. I wasn't in the elevator anymore. I sat up but my back refused and slopped back down. Ladybug's sweet voice ringed in my ears.

"Just rest." She whispered. Outside was the fluttering of birds and the wind. I couldn't help but notice that glass wasn't shattering and there wasn't any screaming outside. I was in my own world for about five minutes before hearing a rough voice from outside the door. I knew it was my dad. He slammed the door open and rushed over to me. He caressed my head. Once again, I felt cared for but the moment was ruined after my father demanding for me to be let out. I realised I was at a hospital. I sat up again this time my back allowing me to do this. A doctor was over at his desk scribbling some things on paper and handing them to my father. I tried to say something but as soon as I opened my mouth, Nino covered it. I flopped back once more. 

My bones still throbbed like crazy. My head was hitting itself. I didn't know if I could think about anything without it exploding. My back still felt slightly cracked but this time, they were really cold. I touched my back. I ran the palm of my hand down it. Metal textured pads were strapped along my back. Ladybug saw what I was doing and quickly reassured me that everything was fine. I nodded and took my hand out of my shirt. She stared into my eyes sweetly. I got lost in the beautiful blueness and my mouth gaped open. The moment was beautiful but ended when the doctor said something. 

"Adrien, your back bone has broken and your head is in brutal condition. I'm afraid school is over for the next seven months and there must be no physical activity. I advise you to stay in bed for twelve hours a day." I gasped. 

"Your head won't be able to take overthinking so school is out of the question if you're wondering" the doctor said. I closed my mouth and nodded once more. But no physical activity meant no Cat Noir duties. Ladybug would get suspicious and wonder where I was. She'd realise and know my secret! I was concerned but I could feel my brain racking itself once again. At least my whole body hadn't shattered. Considering the situation I was in, injuries were the lowest they could be. But my secret was at risk.


	11. Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir: Cat Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while but lately I've been really sick. I know it sounds like I'm making up a million excuses but it's true. Again I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have two schools to juggle so yeah. And about the glass from last chapter, as mentioned in this chapter was an akumatized glass thrower. Probably not a real thing. Anyways I hope you enjoy:)

Marinette's P.O.V 

Adrien rested peacefully in the hospital. I called Nino and Gabriel to come. Adrien looked fine but his X Ray proved that his back was broken and head was bad. Defeating that glass akuma was hard and I couldn't believe that Cat didn't join me. But then I realised something. I was saving Adrien which I why he couldn't transform in front of me. Everything clicked. I now knew who Cat Noir was for sure. If Cat didn't join me for the next seven months of akumas, the jig would be up. I decided to fly out of the hospital and head back home. Adrien had company so I didn't need to be there.

I landed on top of my house and de-transformed. I hopped into my desk chair to finish an English assignment from Ms Bustier that she assigned to everyone in our grade for the school holidays. I couldn't help but space out a couple of times because of boredom and Adrien. I never could figure out the obvious similarities they shared. Almost everything made sense. It was their personalities that tripped me up. Cat Noir was so sassy and full of himself whereas Adrien was more reserved. It was confusing. I tried to block them out of my head. I actually managed to for a good twenty minutes before suddenly having a thought. I finished the assignment and flopped onto my bed.

My room was shooting thoughts into my head. The pictures of Adrien in a Cat Noir suit hanging on the wall were totally accurate. It was almost impossible now for me to deny the fact that polite Adrien was brave Cat. I wanted to ring Alya and tell her but I knew that our identities had to be kept secret. It was daytime but I felt like sleeping for a hundred years. I kept having little naps but in between naps, loud construction noises rang through my ears from down below. I had no idea what was happening. After about twelve naps, I went downstairs to check out the noises. I saw my dad with a hammer and chainsaw trying to work them through his new bread called durabread. It was rock hard and I knew it wouldn't work because the chainsaw he used was my old toy chainsaw from a demolishing set and the hammer was from that set too. I was surprised that the tools could make that sound though. I found a pair of earmuffs on the counter and slouched back up. 

My eyes wouldn't close for longer than seven minutes before flying open. I was so tired that I didn't feel tired. I realised mum kept sleeping pills in her room so I sneaked over and took one. Right there in that moment, I forgot I had run off earlier from the mall without a present for her! I decided I'd quickly sew something for her tonight. But that meant I'd be more sleep deprived. I didn't care though. My mum raised me well so I had to do something nice for her.

Tiredly, I weaved pink material together to create a a jacket template. I filled the inside with a warm cotton. It was nearing the Christmas season so I decided it would be appropriate for the cold. Australia had the hot Christmas so I was happy my family could live the lovely stereotype of cuddling near a fireplace with hot chocolate. I did love the idea of a surfing Santa in Australia though. I took transfer paper and printed green leaves to iron on to create a beautiful bomber jacket. A lightbulb went on in my head! I decided to take gold lace and sew on her name. After all of that, I had finished and wrapped it with floral wrapping paper. Without hesitating, I flopped onto my bed and sweetly smiled. 

When I woke up, I realised the bakery had closed so I grabbed the present and ran down to give my mum it. I painted heavily even though it was only a few meters when I reached her. I held the present in front of her. She accepted it kindly then tucked it away behind her. Our family has this thing where we don't open presents in front of each other in case they get disappointed. She tightly hugged me and then sent me up. 

I sat at my desk, wandering off into my own world. It was dark outside yet I was wide awake unlike earlier. I listened to meditation music and tried to clear my head. It was hard with fire rippling through the city. After a while I wondered why there was even fire at all. I peeped outside my window to see a dark skinned lady with a flowing red dress and flames spawning on her hands. A pink butterfly mask appeared. Another akumatized victim! Today was already exhausting but at least I'd be so tired I'd fall right asleep when it was all over. I shut my door and transformed.

"Tikki, spots on!" After the familiar sparkles of transforming, I used my yoyo to fly out and onto a taller building. I could feel the fire warming my cheeks. It seemed that she was burning everything in Paris! And all of the people were turned into flames that ran around frantically. I couldn't think of anything to do. Suddenly a warm hand pat my back. A familiar voice sweetly sounded in my ear. But it couldn't be. He was injured. I turned around to find... Cat Noir!


	12. Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir: New Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but again a skinny chapter. I am thankful that you have even pressed on this so yeah. Hope you enjoy :D

Adrien's P.O.V

A few hours before the akuma attack...

I was still in pain on a comfy hospital bed. Unfortunately I had to stay there overnight. I hoped there wasn't an akuma attack otherwise Ladybug would put two and two together and find out that I was Cat Noir. The condition I was in was better than I thought but still hurt like crazy. 

My room was next to the staff room. I could hear many doctors dancing to Shawn Mendes's song, I Know What you did Last Summer. It was a great song but my head throbbed so badly that it hurt to listen to it. Nino had left already and father decided it was best if he went home and notified Natalie and Gorilla about me. 

It was lonely in my room. The songs next door changed constantly. Now I was hearing David Guetta's Titanium. Again, a great song but my head refused to like it. I hated this. Being stuck in a hospital. Isolated from my family and friends. Not being in the presence of M'Lady even though that was a common feeling. Thoughts began to generate in my head like a thousand seagulls diving in for one single chip. Except those thousand seagulls were thoughts and that one chip was Ladybug. But then I saw a doctor approach me and cloud me with a funny smelling smoke. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep. 

My mind was blank. Obviously I was unconscious so it didn't really matter. But when I woke up, I found that I was in a steaming room flooded with other patients. I was being rolled through the room on my bed. For some reason, I was in more pain than before. It was still unrealistic though. I should've been squirming with pain every second, my mind not even able to process light sound. But I was grateful for that. After a good twenty minutes of rolling through the steam room, I was suddenly exposed to cold air. The room was overly air conditioned. It seemed the doctor and I were the only ones in here. He left me in a warmer corner of the room and strolled off saying to me "stay here".

I lay there staring blankly at the ceiling. I wasn't really thinking about anything. It was like I was dead but kept watch. Suddenly, a ray of tinted light shone through the frosted window. It was red. The next thing I knew, every window was engulfed in redness. Eventually I realised flames were swallowing the building. I used every grain of energy to lift my hand up and moaned.

"Plagg, claws out..." 

My body feels brand new. As if it'd never been touched. This was great. Like a chicken, I searched for the fire escape and jumped out. I used my grey bar to lift me up into the smoky air. Somewhere a bit further, I could see black spots. Straight away, I rushed over knowing M'Lady would be there. I stood behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Let's do this" I whispered softly. She nodded but then stopped stiff. She then turned around and looked at me in confusion. The most realistic reason was that she had though Adrien was Cat Noir who was injured. That was true but now I was fine. She was on the verge of fainting, it was obvious but she ended up staying strong. All that mattered to me was that the akuma would be defeated.


	13. Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir! - FINALE : The Right to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna say that this is the last chapter of my Miraculous Ladybug fanfic as it says up there in the description ^^^ I apologise for the fact it took me so long to post this one chapter and that the ending is really crap. Inspiration is so hard to find in my environment and I know it sounds like another lame excuse but :/. But please enjoy the last CHAPTERRRR!!!!!! thanks to all who have read this fan fic, I appreciate all the love ❤️❤️.

Marinette's P.O.V

My theories, evidence, thoughts and knowledge led to me being wrong? I stood there in awe. Adrien was in bad condition. The only rational explanation was that Cat Noir was someone else. I was relieved that Adrien wasn't that sassy cat but it kind of disappointed me too. He didn't like me. I felt warmer all of a sudden. Cat yelled JUMP and dived at me pressing me down on the cement. Our faces were centimetres apart. I pushed him straight back up and brushed off bits of rock on my back. In the distance, I saw the evil doer.  

Even though the town was slowly being eaten by flames, I couldn't help but be distracted. Cat Noir was somehow focused unlike many other occasions. I tried hitting the mysterious and flaming man but my yoyo missed by metres. Focus wasn't coming to me. Cat had to lift me out of danger several times. Even though the fire burnt on my skin, I spaced out so many times. Eventually, Cat led me to a rusty, cold alley and whispered;

"Come back when you're feeling okay after all I can't defeat this akuma by myself, I need a ladybug to help me" he smirked and quickly jetted off. Now that I was out of harm's way, I suddenly had a wave of focus. It came back and after a few minutes it finally stayed. I was ready. Why did it matter that Adrien wasn't Cat Noir? 

My yoyo finally seemed to do justice but I am guessing it was just me. It turned out that the villain was a tiny kid. Even though I didn't want to hurt her, her fire burnt my skin or at least the exposed bits. My face sweated, this kid knew her karate. Cat eventually held her down to the floor. I tore her black belt apart and the purple akuma fluttered out. As soon as I caught it, I ran away back to my home. I detransformed and lay on my bed exhausted by the recent events. I still had four more weeks of holidays but the first few weeks flashed by in an instant so I was afraid the back to school season would come by just as fast.

After losing my train of thought, I instantly fell asleep. My mind didn't process anything when I was sleeping. There was nothing to dream about. Although I was unconscious, I could hear my mum and dad watching a bake off encore downstairs and Parisians walking around despite the late time. But nothing else really crossed my mind. 

In the morning...

As the sun rose with surprisingly blazing rays, my eyes slowly opened. All I wanted to do was curl up with my blanket and sleep but with the sun shining, I knew my mum would want me out and about. 

I changed into my regular everyday clothing and waltzed out the door. I decided to discreetly stalk my classmates as I had no idea what any of them were up to. It sounded creepy but I was dying to know how they were going. 

To get her out of the way I decided to head to Chloe's hotel. I could see her and Sabrina in the lobby next to fashion designer Ellis Veramosa. She was one of my biggest idols but I couldn't muster up the courage to go up and interrupt their conversation. I stood at the glass door watching.

"Ma'am, you can go inside if you'd like to but we'd be appreciative if it could be sooner" the security man said. I realised I was holding up a handful of tourists. Embarrassed, I slowly crept away to the next destination: The Eiffel Tower. 

I knew Nino was taking Alya sight seeing near the area so I rushed over to the tower only to find them loved up on a bench. The only embrace was a hug unfortunately. Then an idea for a design came flashing at me. A dress perfect for any date situation. Desperate to start, I ran home with thousands of possibilities shooting through my mind. 

When I was on my desk chair, I tried to catch my breath. I inhaled deeply only to exhale and let it all out.  Excitedly I ran to my drawer of materials. I grabbed silk and nylon. I spent an hour or two searching the properties of both materials while listening to Sienna Hughes's inspirational pep talk. I wanted to try and develop a mix of the two. But that was no piece of cake especially with the racket outside my window.  I ran out onto my balcony and looked down to see who was making the noise only to see Adrien and a little black figure fusing together. Green light shone in my eyes. But my eyes opened again to see Cat Noir. 

My theory was right all along. But I couldn't help but think it couldn't be real. Adrien is in critical condition. Maybe transformation healed wounds? When he wasn't transformed, he looked fine. Maybe the recent transformation healed everything. It was too confusing to be true. After theorising I questioned why he transformed in the first place. Was there an akuma? But he answered my question for me.

"I should at least get a little affection, even Plagg can give it to me by being free" he sung sadly down below. Without realising, I swooned. Tikki came out and screamed:

"Kwami: Puppeteer mode!" Before I could stop whatever she was doing, I turned into ladybug but I couldn't control my actions. It must've been Tikki! She must've done some sort of magic Kwami transformation to control me. Before I knew it, I was swinging over to the lonely Cat Noir. 

" Thanks for joining me Bugaboo" he said with a little more pep then when he was singing. My mouth opened on its own and said;

"Adrien, detransform now" I couldn't believe what Tikki was saying. Cat Noir's face was shocked. He fell to the floor and revealed his identity. Behind the black nylon was Adrien. My theory was right all along but I never believed that it was true. 

Suddenly, my ladybug costume shimmered off. I was just regular ol Marinette again. Tikki was always stressing the fact that I shouldn't reveal my true identity but now she was revealing it to my partner and crush?? Adrien looked up at me. I could hear him muttering something. But it wasn't clear what it was. Luckily Tikki wasn't controlling me anymore so I could do anything. Adrien stood up and held my hands. He was still in awe, I could tell. 

Although I was a little worried about now knowing each other's identities, it then hit me that Cat Noir AKA Adrien liked Ladybug AKA me. 

"Marinette or M'Lady, please give me the right to love you." Adrien said with a glimmer in his eyes. It was like this moment had come right out of a dream. I was surprised that he'd asked but I couldn't help but live in the moment. Tikki whispered in my ear that she set this up with Plagg as they were sick of us swooning over each other without knowing the identities. I hugged Adrien and replied with:

"Of course you can".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the crap af ending. But to make it up here is the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas special!! I know Xmas is long over but I decided why not. 
> 
> DUB: https://youtu.be/noINszE_Ij4  
> SUB: https://youtu.be/3b6Y6CSksU0
> 
> Thanks to all for reading whether you liked it or not. Because the new season comes out this year very soon, I could write another MBug fanfic but I'm not 100% on that. I am still trying to get through an anime list to have other ideas though so yeahhhh. All love ❤️❤️ it only just hit me that it's actually 2017. Happy Late New Year! I hope that this year , you will all have fun and love. Make 2017 100 times better than 2016!!!


End file.
